


The Second String

by sonus



Series: Blue, Green, Red [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Red String of Fate, Temporarily Unrequited Love, with a little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Sunwoo has always been curious about who waited for him at the other ends of colorful threads tied around his pinky.He never expected his soulmates to not wait for him.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: Blue, Green, Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077929
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	The Second String

**Author's Note:**

> anddddddd its done :D
> 
> I'm so glad I've finally finished this one because it has been something I've had in my head for months actually haha. I'm not entirely sure if I'm satisfied with how it turned out but i think i did all i could to make covert what i had in mind to fic form snjssj
> 
> also i just wanna say that this is is a stand-alone and the first part of this series has nothing to do with this fic sjsjsj apart from taking place in the same soulmate au universe.
> 
> biggest thanks to val who was just excited for this as i was :D

Sunwoo knows how the tale goes.

Everyone does.

Three colorful threads around your pinky finger leading you to the three most important people in your life.

Well, that's the theory at least.

Sunwoo is not one to take things at face value and so he examines.

Both the colorful strings and where they lead and his mother shakes her head with a fond smile each time he goes on one of his escapades, never expecting him to find what he is looking for.

But he does find something eventually. Or more like someone, the boy sitting on the pavement close to the local convenience store.

He's smaller than Sunwoo, his hair sticking out in every direction on his eight-year-old head.

"I'm Eric," he says in broken Korean and frowns at his own hands, visibly frustrated with himself. If Sunwoo had any doubts if his research was done poorly all he could do now was laugh. "Hey don't laugh at me!"

Sunwoo shakes his head and offers the other his hand, a smile already forming on his lips and an idea blossoming in his mind.

"I'm not. I'm laughing at this," here he points at the thread laying between. It seems to be making some kind of a picture on the pavement and Sunwoo tilts his head, his young mind trying to decipher the hidden meaning. There's a loop that looks a little bit like the sun but honestly, it could be anything. He traces the line until the end which is around Eric's pinky and he feels something bloom in his chest. There's something special in finally seeing the other end of one of these threads. "I found you."

Eric looks down at his fingers now as if it just now downs on his what this means, what they are.

Sunwoo has never thought about which of his soulmates he would like to meet first.

The green one who is supposed to be his big supporter and the best friend he can ask for.

The blue one who is supposed to make him want to fight, snap, be the best version of himself.

Or maybe…

The red one who is supposed to be simply the person who loves him most.

All three of them sound like a lot of responsibility for a nine-year-old despite how curious Sunwoo has always been.

The color on the pavement between them is green just like the grass.

Sunwoo toys with the thread around his finger.

Eric smiles brighter.

"You found me."

His first soulmate.

xxx

Sunwoo's threads lead to nothing more for years.

Each time he tries to follow them he turns yet another corner and collides with Eric, the green between them pooling under their feet as the younger of the two laughs.

"They will come looking for you, I'm telling you. Focus on studying or you won't even pass this year," Eric says in perfect Korean. Sunwoo pouts and mumbles something about good old times when it was him who tutored Eric not the other way around.

"I'm not _that_ bad," he mumbles which makes Eric laugh some more, and then throw his arm over Sunwoo's shoulders.

The younger is always smiling.

Smiling when he tries to teach Sunwoo chemistry.

Smiling when he meets his blue soulmate while Sunwoo stands on the sidelines with a frown on his face. He frowns because Eric smiles at Hyunjae but Sunwoo begins to understand that maybe there really is something more to the threads than just tales.

His and Eric's friendship is easy to explain even without the green and maybe so is the spark in Eric's eyes when he talks with Hyunjae.

It's hard to tell because none of them have met their last soulmate yet.

Sunwoo stares at the red string that hangs from his pinky and leads nowhere.

Eric smiles all the time except when he comes to Sunwoo's room late at night once they are in high school with his gaze empty.

Sunwoo feels cold fingers of fear grip his heart as he rushes his best friend in and leads him to sit on the bed.

"I'm aromantic and asexual," there are no 'hello's or 'hey's that night but Sunwoo doesn't need them. All he needs is for Eric to feel better so he sits down and listens. "Do you think...what do you think about my red string?" Eric picks on his pinky. It's a strange view, his best friend's fingers closing around something Sunwoo can't see and he watches with fascination and growing uneasiness as the younger plays with what he assumes to be the red thread, probably worn out by now judging by how hard Eric has been thinking about this.

"I think it's cool," he starts and Eric gives him a blank look. Sunwoo shrugs and Eric lets out a huff but the corners of his lips turn upwards and he finally lets his hands drop to his sides. "Your red soulmate is simply supposed to be the person who loves you most. No one has ever said anything about it being always romantic or sexual unless they did and I just skipped that class."

Eric shoves him and Sunwoo almost falls off the bed. This is something that's not as often talked about as Sunwoo would have liked. Not only for Eric's sake but also for his own.

The idea of a nameless person walking around, just waiting to be discovered, being someone who he is supposed to care for so much sounds like garbage to him now. Or more like an abstract idea. Either way, it sounds unrealistic and unreachable considering how hard it is for him to make friends who will stick around.

Well, apart from Eric. Sunwoo is grateful that at least his green thread wasn't wrong.

"If you skipped it, chances are I skipped it too," Eric's words bring Sunwoo back to reality. The younger talks about his red soulmate as if they are a given, something that will happen sooner or later and he is trying to deal with the consequences now. "Frankly, I don't think I care. If we say it's possible, then it is."

Sunwoo laughs.

"That's right. Think about it. If they will love you more than anyone else they surely will understand it."

Eric nods but there's this fear in his eyes.

"And if they don't," Sunwoo's voice drops a little, not quite a whisper but not full volume either. "Then you have me. And this whole soulmate thing is…"

Garbage, he wants to say.

But, it _isn't_ , not really.

"A scam," he finally settles on.

Eric gives him a smile.

They both know what Sunwoo means.

xxx

It feels kind of ironic that the moment Sunwoo truly gives up on his search for his remaining soulmates is when they appear.

They come to him just like Eric has said all those years before and maybe Sunwoo would laugh if only…

If only there wasn't a big lump in his throat each time he tried to swallow.

Changmin and Chanhee come as buy one get one set.

It's similar to the way Sunwoo and Eric work at first glance and it makes him smile as the duo looks between each other during their first encounter as they realize what's happening.

Then everything changes.

It's not fast as Sunwoo would expect; it's painfully slow as he begins to understand that there's something different about his new soulmates.

When he finally finds out the truth he can blame neither Chanhee nor Changmin for holding it in for so long.

"I have only two soulmate threads," Chanhee's voice is neutral but it's the way Changmin's hands play with the older's fingers that give away his true feelings. "Yours and Changmin."

The second part is obvious of course but somehow it doesn't register with Sunwoo up until Changmin lifts his head and their gazes meet.

Sunwoo's red soulmate.

"What happened?" he finds himself asking against his better judgment. He shouldn't press for answers because Chanhee doesn't own him anything but there's this feeling telling him that this is not the whole truth, not all that lays behind Changmin's worried look and the way Chanhee looks away.

"I don't know," Chanhee says simply. "I never met them."

Up until now, there was this thought at the back of Sunwoo's mind that would no go away despite meeting Eric, despite meeting Changmin and Chanhee. It doubted the importance of soulmates, the usefulness of the threads.

It's hard to think this way now when he looks Chanhee in the eyes.

Soulmates might not always work, might not be what everyone needs in their life but for someone to take away that chance for Chanhee is…

Sunwoo closes his eyes.

xxx

Learning the truth changes a lot of things.

Sunwoo and Chanhee bicker a lot, their string ending up in blue knots on more than one occasion but Sunwoo tries hard to be someone who Chanhee can count on too and it works. Even Eric is surprised at how fast Sunwoo makes friends with his blue soulmate.

Changmin watches them from the sidelines.

It unnerves Sunwoo. To the point where he doesn't know what to do, Changmin's gaze on him heavy as if not all secrets have been uncovered yet.

And it turns out that Sunwoo is right.

The last and probably the secret Sunwoo would rather not know, would rather bury and never look at again comes in the form of Changmin's hand in his and Seoul's night.

"I promised Chanhee something," Changmin's voice becomes smaller and smaller with each word and it forces Sunwoo to lean in closer and closer.

His breath turns into white clouds that break around Changmin's elegant neck. It fascinates Sunwoo for some reason and he stares as the words pour out of the older and crash around them.

"I promised him that I'll be both for him," he says and the meaning behind all those pretty words finally registers with Sunwoo and he tries to understand what it means for him. "His best friend and someone who loves him the most. Green and red. What color do they make together?"

Sunwoo stares at Changmin for a moment, the white cloud before him disappearing as he holds his breath for a moment.

"Yellow," he finally says quietly.

It's not abnormal to date other people than your red soulmate and Sunwoo remembers his conversation with Eric. There are many kinds of love but something in Changmin's eyes that tells him that the red he reserves for Chanhee is a different red he reserves for him.

There's the obvious question that presses on his tongue, begging to be released but he forces it down.

It's not like he cares, not like there's any meaning to the red between them.

Not yet.

In the darkness of night Seoul, all Sunwoo knows for sure is that yellow is the color of what-ifs now.

xxx

Changmin slips into Sunwoo's life as if he has always been there, just hidden from the younger's view.

The older drags him around, hands clasped together, a bright smile on his face as he complains about how Chanhee never wants to dance with him.

And so, Sunwoo does.

It doesn't take long for the both of them to realize that dancing is yet another thread that connects them, this one invincible to the eye but pretty obvious to everyone watching.

Eric often drops by to cheer for Sunwoo and clap each time he inevitably lands on his ass with a loud thud.

"You got this!" between bursts of laughter is something so Eric, Sunwoo can't help but smile at his best friend.

Chanhee drops by too, his moves elegant but breaking into a wide grin the second his eyes land on Changmin.

If Sunwoo and Changmin are quiet and elegant together, Chanhee and Changmin are loud and electric and it makes the youngest's gaze drop to make sure the colors around his finger didn't change overnight.

It's still red and blue. Blue and red.

He hates how fast he comes to understand the blue.

"Sunwoo!" Chanhee's brows furrow for a second before he smiles at him too, a different spark in his eyes now.

Sunwoo turns his attention to Changmin and a sigh escapes Chanhee's lips as if the older expects this.

Sunwoo tries to lose himself in each practice, to escape the reality, the threads that seem to dance together with him.

"Careful," Changmin warns but Sunwoo is too focused on the moves, on the music, to care about his surroundings.

The red thread between them awkward and in all the wrong places.

"Can we go over it again?" Sunwoo asks when the music stops and he takes a step forward, his eyes on Changmin's.

He doesn't notice the red tangle under his feet before it's too late and it sends him flying straight at Changmin.

One blink, two.

"I got you," the older says, one hand supporting Sunwoo's weight and the other high in the air, the red flowing down from his pinky like blood. It's probably for the best, the rest of the thread already tangled enough between them as it is. "I won't let you fall."

There are many bumps and bruises throughout their practice and overall time together. Some are physical, some are not but ultimately Changmin does keep his promise to some extent.

He doesn't let him fall.

Not literally at least because as time passes they learn to incorporate the thread into their dance routine so that it flows between them like it's just another part of the performance which is meant for their eyes only.

Sunwoo does fall in another way through.

This time however Changmin can't catch him, too occupied with his promise to Chanhee and feelings between them to even see Sunwoo's fall.

This time, there's no one there to catch him.

xxx

If you asked Sunwoo how he has imagined his soulmate situation to go this definitely would not be it.

Learning Changmin is easy.

Learning Chanhee is not.

Learning the two of them together, the connection that they have formed based on the single thread between them is somewhere in between easy and not.

It's easy because it's obvious to everyone. In fact, probably half of the campus thinks that the thread connecting the two is red.

It's also the most difficult thing Sunwoo has ever gone through because he learns the truth and falls in love with Changmin at the same time.

For a while, he thinks he is the only one who struggles, the unfairness of it all making him blink at the way Changmin's gaze looks emptier every day.

To Sunwoo's surprise, Chanhee looks the worst of them all. The oldest looks defeated and guilty and Sunwoo wonders if maybe this is something both him and Changmin have hoped would never happen.

Or maybe they just simply never expected him, connected to both of them at the same time.

Either way, nothing works anymore.

"I'm sorry," Sunwoo tells his reflection and he traces the line that his red thread makes in the mirror with a smile.

There's not much he can do.

Except…

Except, he can free them all.

xxx

Some things are much easier said than done and letting go is definitely one of them.

Of course, Sunwoo knows he isn't letting go completely. Untying the thread won't do much.

It's more of a gesture than anything else.

Despite it all, the feelings building up in his chest are almost too much as he waits for the day when he will have enough courage to finally do it.

Sunwoo knows it must be him, Changmin is too nice to even suggest the option no matter how many times the younger catches the conflicted look in his eyes when the older catches sign of the red tied to his finger.

"I know that you won't do it," Sunwoo's fingers tremble and he grits his teeth together trying to stop the shaking. They loom over his threads, two of them flowing freely, making beautiful shapes on the white floor of his room. He has to look away from the blue. Sunwoo brings his attention to the red and grabs at it carefully. "No matter what, you won't. But I will."

In one sharp movement, he pulls on one of the small endings and watches as the red unties and then turns into dust before their eyes.

His father has once told him that the threads are more of guidance to the right person than a necessity. You need them to lead you to the right people but then, it's all in your heart. Sunwoo still feels the familiar tug when he looks up at Changmin.

What Chanhee's soulmate has done was unforgivable. Stripping someone off the chance to even meet you, no matter the circumstances.

Sunwoo doesn't regret this; doesn't regret meeting Changmin even if this is how they end.

What Sunwoo does isn't selfish, it's not unforgivable. It's not even that big of a deal anyway, both of them able to make their own choices with or without the red thread.

But it is freeing. For Changmin most of all. No more red reminding him about Sunwoo when he is with Chanhee.

"Sunwoo…" the older's voice is choked.

Sunwoo smiles and waves his hand.

It's a strange feeling, not being connected at all.

There are no colors between him and Changmin now but he has never felt more tied to anyone.

Maybe, one day he will be able to convince himself to get rid of the connection in his heart too.

Maybe one day…

The older gives him a smile.

Or maybe not.

xxx

After losing his third thread Sunwoo turns to the place he always comes back to when things get too difficult to bear alone.

He stumbles on the well-known path that leads him to a house he knows as well as his own and he lets the green guide him through the rooms.

Eric's bedroom feels like home.

It's where he finally lets himself feel all the emotions he worked so hard not to show in front of Changmin. Even if the older probably knew anyway.

"You never look like this unless it's about Changmin hyung," Eric's words are gentle and Sunwoo lets out a choked giggle. He probably shouldn't laugh but as Eric makes them tea and he lets himself relax, everything slowly starts to fall into place.

"For some people, it's bullshit, for some it's not," Sunwoo says and he can see the start of a protest forming on Eric's lips. He knows his words are empty, not aimed at anyone but himself because they are not true in their case at all and he knows it. Changmin does love him.

Just differently.

"Sunwoo…" Eric doesn't finish his sentence because it's not needed. Sunwoo _knows_.

"It's gone Eric," he says, tears pressing, begging to be released. This is the one piece of information he hasn't shared with his best friend yet. "I don't have it anymore."

Eric's eyes go wide, shock visible even though the younger is clearly trying to mask it with worry.

"But why?"

"I did it. I…" he tries to exchange his thoughts for words that will make enough sense for his best friend to accept it. Not understand it because that might be impossible, his emotions tangled even more than his blue thread when he argues with Chanhee. "I did it because I knew that for Changmin it was a constant reminder of not me but this emotion he is supposed to feel. This love which is supposed to be bigger than what he is comfortable with and what he has with Chanhee. Now that I think about it, I think there's something good for me that comes from this too. It didn't end my feelings but it helped me not think about them each time I want to look down."

"You're happy with it, aren't you?" Eric asks, the last bits of shock still audible in his voice but now there's something else in it now too.

"Happy? I don't know," Sunwoo doesn't know if he can even measure this feeling on that scale. There is one thing he knows for sure though. "Do I regret it? No."

Eric smiles at him and this time when he speaks its happiness mixed with that familiar tint of love in his voice.

"And that's enough for me."

Sunwoo can feel tears trying to get out still even now when there's no longer the need or reason for them and this time he pushes them back.

He doesn't let them flow and instead, he smiles back at his best friend.

xxx

Time passes differently now that Sunwoo is not connected to Changmin.

He doesn't know which corridors to turn at the college to run into the older without the thread to lead him to all the right places.

It doesn't hurt, not really, the time he spends with the older in the dance practice rooms enough to silence the yearning he can feel in his fingertips. It's almost like his body craves to be connected to Changmin no matter how, like they are not meant to be apart.

Sunwoo isn't the only one affected.

"I can't pull on the thread to get your attention anymore," Changmin says and it sounds like half a tease, half a whine. "What's on your mind?"

' _You,_ ' he wants to say but he keeps it in, holds the words back, and instead gives Changmin a small smile.

"My math exam," he lies swiftly. "I still can't grasp what exactly the professor was talking about for the past few weeks."

Changmin gives him a half-smile.

Sunwoo knows it means trouble but can't bring himself to care.

"I think I know what would help you," the older says and reaches into his pocket. "Or more like who."

Sunwoo wishes he hadn't lied after all. Maybe Changmin would have offered to help him with his real problem.

Instead, he lands himself one on one study sessions with Chanhee.

"I swear you aren't bad at this subject Sunwoo," the older says and frowns at Sunwoo's neat notes. "Everything is here you little shit why am I wasting my time—"

Sunwoo sighs and steals the notebook from Chanhee's delicate fingers.

"I will probably pass without your help, you aren't wrong," he says and scans the page for the point he knows is there. "But I'm not here to settle for second best. Come on hyung, you are my soulmate, how is this a waste of time?"

Chanhee looks at him as if Sunwoo just said the most absurd thing he has ever heard.

Sunwoo smirks.

His relationship with Chanhee may be strained at times both because of the color between them and because of Changmin but ultimately he is glad he has the older in his life.

Mostly because Chanhee is someone he can tease with ease and almost always get away with it.

"Unless you would rather spend it with Changmin," he says fast, the words leaving his mouth before he has time to think them through.

He expects a familiar tug in his stomach that comes with thinking about Changmin.

What he doesn't expect is for Chanhee's expression to drop too.

"Hyung?" he asks carefully, not sure how he should react. "What's wrong?"

Chanhee turns away but it does little to stop Sunwoo from seeing the way the spark in his eyes dims.

"I met Changmin when I was five, you know?" he starts in a careful tone as if one wrong word could shatter his whole speech. "I already didn't have my red thread back then. We were so small when we made that promise. I should have never let Changmin believe I _expected_ anything from him."

Sunwoo stays quiet.

Chanhee doesn't.

"I'm not stupid, I know you untied the red between you even if Changmin never wanted to tell me. I think I understand him and I think I understand you too but… I think I don't understand myself," here Chanhee stops and looks up.

When their eyes meet Sunwoo tries to understand Chanhee but he can't make sense of all the emotions in his friend's eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that just because Changmin said we will be both my green and red doesn't mean that's how it's going to go. You can't force yourself to feel things. Neither can the threads. I just don't want you to think that I and Changmin didn't work out because of you after all you did."

Sunwoo tries to understand it, tries to understand everything Chanhee is saying but it's hard.

"But I thought—" he starts but stops at the smile on Chanhee's face.

"I guess I thought so too but maybe it's for the best," the older finishes.

Sunwoo doesn't know.

He has no way of knowing but he guesses neither of them can know. It's Changmin who has all the answers after all.

Or maybe he doesn't.

Changmin is many things and fierce and loyal are one of them which makes sense. It makes sense that he had been confused after meeting Sunwoo, after finally grasping what he had promised Chanhee.

Even if their relationship has been flawless before from what Sunwoo knew they never really dated, not officially.

People say soulmate strings are meant to make your life easier but in reality, it all depends on people's decisions.

If only Chanhee's soulmate didn't untie his thread.

If only Sunwoo hasn't done the same.

Too many what-ifs.

But maybe it's better this way, just as Chanhee had said.

xxx

Red soulmates are a strange thing. A piece of art that some interpret easier than others.

"That's probably why almost 30 percent of the population is red stringless by the time they are fifty," Eric doesn't even look up from his phone screen and Sunwoo huffs in irritation.

"Is the percentage really that high?" he asks but then again, it's not so hard to imagine. "Or maybe that low, I'm not even sure anymore which one it is."

Eric laughs.

Sunwoo is in there somewhere, amongst people who have decided to untie their red string.

Eric is not.

Juyeon is not someone Sunwoo expects but once the older arrives he can see Eric's smiles become brighter and it feels good to see his best friend be happy and content with his red soulmate.

"I think it depends on who is looking at the results. For a kid the numbers would probably seem impossibly high but for us… like you said, I think they are lower than I expected."

Sunwoo nods and his gaze scans the busy corridors, searching for the one person his mind keeps coming back to.

There, in the middle of the chaos stands Changmin.

They smile at each other.

Sunwoo's grin is full of the emotions tugging at his heart. It probably looks strained.

Changmin's grin is full of…

Well, Sunwoo doesn't know.

"I have to go Eric," he says while getting up from his place.

"Huh?" the younger asks and finally tears his eyes away from the device in his hands. "Ah, yeah."

Sunwoo doesn't stay to hear the rest.

xxx

For weeks Sunwoo has pretended he doesn't know a thing about Changmin and Chanhee, waiting for the older to tell him himself.

He never wants to press Changmin into telling him things he isn't comfortable with but now that the day finally arrives he doesn't have anything prepared.

So he just lets his real emotions spill out for once.

"I just want you to know that no matter what, blue, green, red strings between us or no strings at all, I'll always find you and try to make sure you're happy. No matter which path you decide to take. No matter who you decide to love."

Changmin gives him a smile but it's laced with something that shouldn't be there. From afar Sunwoo would never be able to identify the emotion but up close he can name it no problem.

It's sadness.

"See Sunwoo," the older laughs and shakes his head. "This alone is proof that our strings didn't lie."

Sunwoo shakes his head too. No matter if they are together or not, he knows that spot still belongs to Chanhee. In a way, Changmin has kept his promise to be the mix of the two, to be the yellow.

He loves Changmin, he really does but there's this part of him that has already given up.

And at the end of the day, he decides to let Changmin go for the second time.

"Is it? Maybe partly. But I can't compete in an already lost match. I won't do this to myself. You can love me most, I'm sure you do love me but there are so many kinds of love."

"Sunwoo," Changmin's voice is quieter now, as if unsure. "You can't see it, can you?"

"See what?" Sunwoo asks in a whisper.

That day he tries to let Changmin go again.

After all, the older is loyal and the last thing Sunwoo wants is for the older to feel obligated to stay with him, to settle for the string that no longer exists because he feels like it's the right thing to do.

So he tries to let go.

"Hey," Changmin reaches out and grabs his wrist.

He _tries_.

But Changmin doesn't let him.

"I love you. I love you in every shape and form of the..." Changmin says with a smile and reaches behind his back.

What he pulls out is small, almost impossible to name from the distance so Sunwoo moves closer.

It's a simple thread, just like the one his mother used to sew his t-shirts back when he played football as a child.

Except this one is red.

"Red," Changmin finishes and raises the fragile and easy to tangle thread. "I know that this is useless compared to the one we had before since I won't be able to bother you with it and you will still complain that you can't simply find me in the corridors but…"

Sunwoo moves before Changmin has the time to finish and he grabs one end of the thread gently.

It's short, much shorter than their soulmate one ever got which is ideal because he doesn't want to be able to move away anyway.

He ties it on without hesitation and then lifts his eyes to meet Changmin's.

"I've loved you from the beginning," he says and tugs at the string. Changmin frowns because the loose end almost slips away from his fingers.

"I know," he answers simply. That's more than enough for Sunwoo.

Changmin sticks the tip of his tongue out as he focuses on tying the slippery end but pushes away Sunwoo's hand when he offers help.

"Let me tie it myself," he says and smiles triumphantly when the string finally listens to his pleads. "At least. We have connected again."

Sunwoo smiles and Changmin returns it, even more, bright and brilliant.

"First time by fate," he says and remembers the string which felt strange between them at first. Remembers the evening he untied it.

Maybe it's crazy but he still doesn't regret it. After all, how many people can say that they have a second red string?

"Second time by choice," Changmin finishes and pulls on the thread. Hard.

Somehow, it doesn't break and instead brings them even closer together.

Their second string.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats all for my first fic of 2k21. wow wild right?
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos make my day :D
> 
> (come talk sunkyu with me at twt @ sonuos)


End file.
